Drabbles
by drewandian
Summary: Drabbles written for a drabble meme in LiveJournal; some SG1, one Sparky, one SGA silliness


Here are the drabbles for the drabble meme...although technically they're a bit long...I'm a wordy girl, what can I say? ;)

Warning: the 1st, 2nd and last drabble are PG/PG13 but the 3rd one is decidedly M - consider yourself warned....

for **bigdamnxenafan** who wanted a Sam/Vala drabble

Sam's arms are shaking from the strain of supporting her weight and she's breathing hard from the exertion. She looks at the woman beside her; Vala's cheeks are flushed pink and there is a fine sheen of sweat over her face. Their eyes meet and Sam smiles wickedly at Vala, who, in turn, raises an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam shifts her weight slightly, and it causes Vala to squeak in surprise as Sam's leg brushes against hers. The sudden contact knocks Vala off balance slightly and she begins to breathe faster; her heart is racing. Her leg starts to shake and she shifts, leaning more of her weight into Sam.

Sam's arms finally give and she topples, taking Vala with her with a shout. They lay in a tangle of long arms and legs, breathing heavily and laughing together.

"Everyone all right?" Cam asks from somewhere above them.

Vala laughs heartily. "Just peachy, Cameron!"

"Oh yeah, just great!" Sam groans, pushing Vala off of her with a grunt. "But…whose idea was it to play Twister, again!?"

for **sangate** who wanted Carson/Rodney silliness (this was a tough one for me)

Carson sighed. "No…Rodney, you're wrong! You've always been wrong on this one!"

"You should know by now that I'm never wrong about anything, Carson." Rodney argued back, his hands flailing.

Carson turns to walk away and Rodney follows, not willing to end this disagreement until he's sure he has changed Carson's mind.

"Think about it, Carson. At least it's a color that occurs more naturally in other foods…." Rodney starts, dredging up the same old argument.

"Rodney, we've been through this. '. I just think it tastes better…it's my OPINION!" Carson huffed in exasperation, entering the mess hall and grabbing an empty tray. He moved over to the dessert table, Rodney in hot pursuit.

"Don't do it!" Rodney exclaimed, groaning as Carson's hand shot out and grabbed the offending dessert. Carson grinned at Rodney and turned on his heel, heading to a nearby empty table. Rodney sighed, grabbed a cup of his own dessert and followed Carson. They pair started arguing heatedly again as soon as Rodney sat down.

Ronon and John sat at a corner table, observing the age-old argument and chuckling.

"Rodney still insisting that blue Jell-o is unnatural?" Teyla asked with a grin as she joined the men. John nodded and the three sighed, shaking their heads with a laugh. Some things never changed…

for **off_the_post18** who asked for Sam/Cam but really wanted Daniel/Cam - a bit of a naughty compromise...it ended up smuttier than I intended, sorry 'bout that!

He can feel Sam's mouth on him, hot and wet and just…GOD! Her teeth and tongue pulling at the throbbing flesh, her cheeks sunken in from the pressure of her suction on him. He looks down at her and meets her big, shining blue eyes; eyes like those chicks in that damn anime porn Jackson loaned him…

Jackson! He can feel the archeologist's hands on his back, the head of Daniel's cock pushing ever so slightly between his ass cheeks; teasing…taunting…

He turns his head and his lips crash into Daniel's as he growls at the other man, demanding more…harder, faster, hotter…

He moans as Daniel enters him; shudders as Sam moves a hand to cup his balls, still favoring his dick with relentless attention.

Daniel sinks his teeth into his neck as he pumps into him faster, almost out of control.  
He feels himself come, filling Sam's mouth as her throat works to swallow all he has to offer. Daniel follows by mere seconds; both men gasping for air, barely able to remain standing.

Sam pulls back and climbs up his body, kissing him deeply. He can taste himself on her lips and groans. She meets Daniel's gaze, blue eyes twinkling and grins.

"Happy birthday Cam" they whisper together, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

for **tenacious_err** who wanted John/Elizabeth and a kiss in the rain

He finds her on the balcony outside her office; she seems oblivious to the rain that has soaked her through and makes her hair fall in dripping ringlets down her back. He watches as her shoulders rise and fall with her sigh and moves to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

She turns in his arms, her hands cupping his face, eyes searching his. He smirks that smirk that makes her heart race and she leans forward, determined to wipe that smirk away.  
Her lips press into his and one of them moans softly as her tongue slides over his lower lip.

His lips part almost involuntarily and she plunges her tongue into the moist heat of his mouth, exploring thoroughly. He shudders as she strokes the roof of his mouth with the tip of her tongue before sucking his tongue into her mouth.

He deepens the kiss, barely able to reign in his passion for the woman in his arms.  
They finally break apart, gasping for air and soaked from the rain.

"C'mon" he says his voice heavy with lust. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

She chuckles, takes his hand, and drags him to her quarters.


End file.
